Kane Hatake
'''Character First Name''' Kane '''Character Last Name''' Hatake '''IMVU Username''' KaneTsumi '''Nickname''' "Undecided" '''Age''' 12 '''Date of Birth''' 02/03 '''Gender''' Male '''Ethnicity''' Caucasian '''Height''' 5'1 '''Weight''' 102Ibs '''Blood Type''' A '''Personality Base''' Neutral '''Occupation''' Shinobi '''Classification''' Genin '''Unique Traits''' (TBA) '''Scars/Tattoos''' (TBA) '''Affiliation''' Hidden leaf '''Relationship Status''' Single '''Personality and Behaviour''' '''⚡'''��-Kane always has been a very conservative child growing up. He rarely likes to speak to others, not because he is shy to do so, but more so because he would rather not be talkative. His ideal is that words only serve a temporary distraction of what's going on around him, which is why he is rarely seen wanting or actually having a conversation with his peers or family members. He is a very mysterious and occasionally suspicious about his intentions. Oddly, he appreciates nature, so sometimes you will catch him with an animal or enjoying the outdoors. He doesn't like to use profanity as much, but won't make a big deal about it if it is spoken around him, also things rarely excite him. Most kids his age are excited about learning new things, and growing up to be a powerful shinobi but he sees it as only a means of everyday survival-nothing more. He only gives respect to those who have earned respect, after all respect is earned not given, being said he is almost always respectful towards higher rank officials no matter if they are considered morally “good” or “bad”. He doesn't like to be aggressive as much, nor does he like confrontation only if it comes down to survival then he will do any means necessary. Also, he is not an approachable individual and does not like to approach others unless told to do so, or must needed. He likes to be punctual and precise, but also laid back in his everyday task. One thing that really irritates him though above all other traits is someone who has an overdose in Arrogance.-'''⚡'''�� '''Nindo''' “Why not?” '''Summoning''' (TBA) '''Bloodline/Clan''' Hatake '''Ninja Class''' Shinobi '''Element One''' Lightning Release '''Element Two''' (TBA) '''Advanced Nature''' (TBA) '''Weapon of choice''' The Mind. '''Statsbook''' '''Chakra Color''' White '''Weapons Inventory''' Genin (50 Items) * '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 10 ''' * '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):2''' * '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):N/A ''' * '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):N/A''' * '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):2''' * '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each):5''' * '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):N/A''' * '''Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each):N/A''' Total: 49 '''Jutsu List''' '''''Academy Jutsu''''' * Transformation Technique * Clone Technique * Body Replacement Technique * Genjutsu '''''Ninjutsu''''' * [http://nationsoflightnol.wikia.com/wiki/Electro_Paralysis Electro Paralysis] '''C-Rank''' * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Flicker_Technique Body Flicker Technique] '''D-Rank''' * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Temporary_Paralysis_Technique Temporary Paralysis Technique] '''D-Rank''' '''Team''' Team Three '''Allies''' Team Three '''Enemies''' None yet. '''Background Information''' '''Childhood/Academy Years: (8-12)⚡'''��-Kane grew up in a home under his Grandfather, Zin Hatake, and his Grandmother, Lina Hatake, in a small but decent home inside the Konohagakure Village. They were both very caring for Kane, but also more secretive towards the very knowledgeable child. When he began asking questions about other relatives or his family history his grandparents seemed to always steer away from the conversation. Although, a young age he was smarter than the average toddler, which is why his grandparents had to walk on “eggshells” in their conversations around him. Kane never knew what his parents looked like or that he was living with his grandparents until the night of his seventh birthday when he sneaked into his grandfather study when they were sleeping.(*/b Flashback:*) Zin and Lina had just walked in with Kane after a day out spending time with him around the village. They went sight seeing, hiking, and spending time outdoors since Kane seems to enjoy nature. Through all the events that took place, and due to his grandfather aging he seemed to forget an important part of his daily routine. Before his grandfather left the house his grandfather forgot to lock his study which was completely guarded off from Kane, and he was never allowed to enter under any circumstances. Later on that night Kane stayed up through the late hours of the night while his grandparents nodded off to sleep. Him being at the young and curious stage of his life got out of bed to go wander around the house. He placed pillows underneath his cover just in case his grandparent's checked in on him and would think he was still sleeping underneath the covers. He crept out of his door and closed it quietly behind him and walked down the hallway until he stopped halfway. He was about to go into the kitchen to see what he can find to snack on but the door to his grandfather study caught his attention like an overbearing shadow and a wave a curiousness came over him as he placed his small hand on the door knob and opened the door slowly making a small creaking noise. He cracked the door just enough so he can fit in and closed it behind him making him surrounded in darkness. He held his hands against the wall to feel his way around when his hands reached a light switch. He flicked the light on and the study lite up for him to see. It was the biggest room he had ever seen in the house. Along the walls were tall shelves of books and scrolls that he was curious to read. He began to go over to the big wooden desk in the middle of the study that was piled with papers and written notes. He accidentally knocked one of the pictures over that was prompt up against the desk facing away from him when he walked in and when he picked it up he didn't know what to think of it at first. It was a young man with his hands wrapped around another woman who had a small resemblance of his grandmother in her facial features and an abnormally large belly. They were smiling at the camera and oddly he felt a small connection towards them but he was he couldn't decipher what, especially at his age. He looked around for any other pictures but they weren't the same as the two on this picture, so he took the picture out of the frame and placed another picture in the frame in hopes his grandfather wouldn't find out. Of course it was noticeable, but at his age he thought he could outsmart his grandfather. He tucked the picture under his arm and left the study while closing the door behind him. The following morning his grandmother cooked break feast and he was called into the kitchen to eat. His grandfather had a bit of a panic look on his face as he was looking around for something but didn't mention what. When they sat down to eat Kane fidgeted in his chair and picked at his food. His grandmother was about to ask what was wrong but before she did so Kane pulled out a picture and held it out to them while asking them in a curious yet nervous voice, “Who is this pops?” His grandfather eyes widened and snatched the picture out of the little boy's hands while his grandmother gave him a sad yet knowing look. They had to tell the truth eventually might as well be now while he is young. So after a few minutes of silence Kane's grandfather cleared his throat and began to tell who the man and woman was in the picture with a ting of sadness and longing. They were Kane's parents who were sent out on a mission when the village was in turmoil. Kane's father had to take his wife somewhere safe so their unborn child would be out of harms way. They fled the village with the permission of the Hokage to a nearby small town to keep a low profile while Kane's father kept small reports on what's going on around him back to the Hokage. One day his father was followed back to their hiding spot while Kane's mother was having labor. After she delivered the baby who they decided to name Kane Hatake, her husband rushed inside the small house they were hiding in. They wrapped Kane up in comfortable blankets as the nearby doctor came to do a medical check on him. While the baby was being nursed by the doctor the enemies who followed Kane flooded the home and killed Kane's mother and father in a vicious battle while the doctor hide away with Kane. When the attackers left the doctor traveled back to Konohagakure retailing the events and sending the baby to Konoha's nursing home. Kane's grandparent’s were immediately contacted and agreed to keep custody and look over Kane. (/e *Flashback*)After retailing this story of his parents something struck into the tiny mind of the seven year old boy. He viewed the world in a different perspective, and from then on it's the rules he lived by and revolved around. One key thing struck him. Survival. He was here because of survival and he believed nothing more in this world matters but the survival of yourself and the people who are close to you. From then on he was motivated to study intensely and take training seriously for the sole purpose of survival. His philosophy on trusting, training, and learning became on the sole purpose of what he must do to survive. This is why he did well in the academy years by showing superior academic intellect and physical capabilities. He also became conservative, and drawn away because of this. He couldn't trust anyone but himself and his loved ones because in the end that's all who it boils down to if he was to ever survive in the Shinobi world.-'''⚡'''�� '''Genin Years:(12-N/A In Process) ''' '''Chunin Years:(N/A)''' '''Jonin Years:(N/A) ''' '''Spars and Battles: (N/A) ''' '''Casual Meetings or Events: ''' [http://nationsoflightnol.wikia.com/wiki/A_New_Sensei_for_Team_Three 10-6-15 A New Sensei for Team Three] '''Story Progression: (N/A)''' '''Clan Specific: (N/A) ''' '''Training Roleplays: (N/A) ''' '''Approved by: Doctor Haruno'''